Seven days to the wolves
Gillian Ashworth hocha la tête à l'adresse de Mike Byron, son employeur, et sortit du magasin. Elle se dirigea vers la première rue à gauche au bout de laquelle se trouvait le Light Park (le parc avait sûrement un nom officiel, mais Gillian ne s'était jamais souciée de l'apprendre, elle l'appelait le Light Park tout simplement parce que les arbres y étaient tellement espacés que tant que les nuages n'étaient pas trop épais, on y voyait relativement bien malgré un éclairage parfois défaillant). Mike se proposait souvent de l'accompagner. "J'ai pas envie que tu laisses ta peau dans ce parc, Gill." (Oui, c'est cela même. Et la dernière fois que de petits malins voulaient braquer la boutique, c'est moi, et pas toi, qui leur ai collé ma semelle au milieu du torse, donc si jamais je devais avoir des ennuis, c'est pas toi qui m'aideras. ) Mais ce soir, il avait des choses à faire, le big boss exigeait apparemment un compte-rendu d'activité, et elle s'était éclipsée avant que Mike lui colle une quelconque tâche. Elle mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La chanson reprit là où elle l'avais mise en pause une heure auparavant quand le dernier client de la journée était entré dans la boutique, et voulait des renseignements sur sa console cassée. (Eh non, monsieur, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, même si on s'y connaît un minimum en jeux vidéo. Votre console a grillé parce que vous l'aviez laissée sur le rebord de la fenêtre alors qu'il pleuvait les cordes. Je sais pas ce que vous pouvez faire, essayer de la ramener là où vous l'avez achetée peut-être?) I can see but there's nobody there I can hear but there's so much I fear In the dark Gillian marcha rapidement dans la nuit. A 18 heures, il faisait déjà noir comme à minuit. Heureusement que c'était la pleine lune et qu'il n'y avait pas de nuages. Le Light Park méritait bien son nom, elle voyait où elle posait les pieds, et ne craignait pas de se casser la figure. I can feel but my senses are gone I can tell but the damage is done In the dark Sans s'arrêter, Gillian ôta l'écouteur de son oreille gauche. Tout d'un coup, elle ne se sentait plus seule comme d'habitude quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir. (Si c'est un pervers ou un exhib, j'espère qu'il sait où se trouvent les urgences les plus proches.) Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des bruits râpeux rappellant la respiration d'un gros chien. (Qui a encore laissé son clebs courir tout seul dans le...) Une forme quadrupède la percuta par derrière au niveau des genoux, si bien que Gillian tomba en avant. Rapidement, elle se rattrapa, mais les chiens furent plus rapides, et quand elle leva la tête, elle fut déjà encerclée par une bonne dizaine de bêtes grognantes et montrant des crocs. Can I believe what I saw in the night Can I believe I was right Gillian agit instinctivement. Les chiens ont une faiblesse bien connue : le museau. Elle se releva d'un bond et attaqua le plus proche, celui qui était aussi légèrement plus gros que les autres, sûrement l'alpha. Pour un bestiau de cette taille, le chien esquiva son coup avec une facilité presque méprisante. (C'est pas des chiens!) The face of a demon with eyes turning black (C'est des loups!) L'alpha, après s'être tourné légèrement de côté suite à son esquive, se remit droit face à elle, et bondit. Gillian se baissa, mais ce fut trop tard. Can I believe what I saw in the night Can I believe I was right Les pattes avant du gros loup gris étaient appuyées sur le ventre de Gillian. Il la dévisagea pendant une fraction de seconde, puis la mordit au flanc. I can run but I cannot escape Les autres membres de la meute s'approchaient, mais Gillian ne les voyait presque pas, le voile noir commençait déjà à s'abattre à cause de la douleur, du choc et de la sensation de mort imminente et très désagréable. I can die but there's no one to care La pression au niveau de son ventre se relâcha. La meute battit en retraite. "Hé, mademoiselle, ça va? Ca va? CA VA? OH BORDEL APPELEZ 911!" Return your soul it's the end of the line Return your soul it's the end of time Le voile noir se souleva. Elle était couchée par terre baignant dans une petite mare de sang. Se souvenant des cours de secourisme, elle appuya contre son flanc. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa propre chair. Elle n'avait pas la force d'être dégoûtée. Autour d'elle se tenaient 5 ou 6 jeunes gens, tous assez baraqués, certains avaient sorti des armes blanches. Ils pouvaient faire n'importe quoi, l'achever, la voler, la violer... dans l'ordre qui bon leur semblait. A la place de cela, ils avaient appelé l'ambulance. "Mer...merci, les gars. " (Si je survis à ça, je vais remercier tous les dieux qui existent.) Can I believe what I saw in the night Can I believe I was right ---- "On va à Northwest?" "Où veux-tu qu'on aille? Déjà, pas sûr qu'elle survive." "C'est quoi ce bruit?" "Elle a des écouteurs. Je vais éteindre la musique..... Bon, Northwest, on vous amène une victime d'attaque de chiens. Énorme plaie du flanc gauche touchant l'hypochondre. L'artère splénique peut-être touchée. 24 ans, femme, en bonne condition physique par ailleurs. On a fait un compressif." "Ses constantes?" "Tension : 8/5, pouls : 120, sat : 98 % sous MHC, température : 37. Elle commence à choquer, Northwest. " "On aura un box de déchocage libre à votre arrivée. ETA?" "10 minutes." ---- Gillian ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une chambre. Etendue sur un lit, bien couverte. Elle ne pouvait pas plier les bras à cause des perfusions. BIIIIP. Un homme en pyjama bleu entra. "Ah! Vous êtes à nouveau parmi nous! J'ai envie de vous dire, on est tous ravis! Juste, rapidement : vous savez qui vous êtes?" "Gillian Ashworth." "Très bien! Comment vous sentez-vous?" "Groggy. Et j'ai mal sur le côté, ici, à gauche." "Bien. De quoi est-ce que vous vous souvenez?" "Les loups qui m'ont attaquée. Puis, ils ont fui parce qu'une bande de jeunes est apparue, ils avaient des couteaux... " (Je parle comme si j'avais 5 ans.) "C'est en gros ça. Vous avez été attaquée par une meute de chiens errants il y a à peu près 2 jours, vous avez failli y laisser la peau. Je dois vous dire, vous êtes extrêment résiliente, vu l'étendue de la blessure, même si vous êtes jeune et en bonne santé.... bref, ce n'était pas donné." "Je suis où là?" "A Northwest Memorial, en soins continus. Si vous êtes bien, d'ici quelques jours, on vous transférera en chirurgie viscérale." "Je vais être opérée?" "Vous l'avez déjà été...chirurgie d'hémostase, l'artère de la rate avait été touchée." (Il me regarde comme si j'étais censée comprendre tout ce qu'il me raconte. Je viens de me réveiller après 2 jours de coma. Je sais pas ce que c'est, la chirurgie d'hémostase.) "Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes hors de danger maintenant. Tâchez de vous reposer et de bien reprendre des forces." Il sortit sans claquer la porte. "Attendez, la machine qui bipe, c'est obligatoire?" ---- Gillian était en train de rassembler les affaires, que Tina, sa cousine habitant Chicago, lui avait apportées quand elle avait appris la nouvelle de son hospitalisation. Tina lisait les journaux et regardait la télévision, impossible de rater le gros scoop. (Sauf qu'ils se sont trompés, dans le scoop. C'étaient des loups.) En effet, quand les journalistes lui avaient demandé ce qu'elle avait vu, Gillian avait répondu en toute honnêteté : "Des loups. Une meute, 10 loups peut-être. Gros, bien nourris. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient dans le parc." Et bien sûr, personne ne lui avait cru. (C'est ça, la pauvre doit perdre la tête. Ou le choc doit pas encore être passé.) ATTAQUE D'UNE MEUTE DES CHIENS SAUVAGES – voilà les gros titres qui étaient apparus dans tous les journaux dignes de ce nom durant la semaine dernière. Gillian avait rencontré des dizaines de journalistes, et à présent, elle les mélangeait tous. Elle était incapable de se souvenir qui était venu la voir en premier. Ils avaient tous un modus operandi commun : se présenter, dire pour quel papier ils travaillaient, et la noyer de questions. Ah oui, et puis retranscrire ses paroles en modifiant un mot par ci, un autre par là. Honneur aux exceptions. Et honneur aussi à ceux qui l'avaient laissée parler librement. Gillian fourra le dernier t-shirt dans le sac, et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre d'hôpital. Beaucoup plus confortable que la précédente, et surtout avec moins d'appareils bruyants. On ne pouvait pas non plus parler de grand luxe, et surtout d'une grande intimité, pas avec tous les journalistes qui y grouillaient dès que les soignants en sortaient. Elle vérifia la présence de son baladeur dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et, satisfaite, mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. This is me for forever One of the lost ones Parmi les journalistes, il y en avait une à qui il lui manquait un bras. A part ce détail, rien chez elle n'avait frappé Gillian. Elle l'avait écoutée, elle faisait partie des rares exceptions qui lui laissaient du temps pour rassembler ses pensées, puis lui avait laissé un numéro de téléphone. Gillian l'avait jeté dans son sac, avec les cartes de visite et autres petits papiers. En tout cas, elle ne comptait pas les appeler, mais elle n'allait pas non plus les jeter tout de suite. (Là, j'en ai plus besoin. La chambre n'est pas encore rangée, ça ne dérangera personne.) Oh how I wish For soothing rain All I wish is to dream again En s'assurant une dernière fois de n'avoir rien oublié, elle descendit à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour régler sa facture de séjour. Walk the dark path Sleep with angels ---- Une forme sombre traversa la cour des Kenneth. Elle bougeait à quatre pattes, et ressemblait à un gros chien, un terre-neuve peut-être. Mais aucun terre-neuve n'est capable, aux dernières nouvelles, de se dresser sur ses deux pattes postérieures quand il entend un grognement. Sauf, apparemment, celui-ci. Loco, l'auteur du grognement en question, le berger allemand des Kenneth, réputé dans le quartier pour son agressivité et son comportement imprédictible, tentait d'assurer sa domination sur cet intrus. L'intrus qui mesurait, une fois dressé sur ses pattes arrière, un peu plus de 2 mètres de haut, avait des canines tellement imposantes qu'il n'arrivait quasiment plus à fermer sa gueule, et était couvert de lisse fourrure noire qui luisait sur ses muscles tendus. Loco réfléchit. Grrr? Woof? Woof? Grrrrr? L'intrus bondit vers lui. Loco tenta d'esquiver, mais la bête gigantesque était trop agile. D'un revers de sa patte avant où se trouvaient de longues griffes acérées, elle balaya le chien qui pesait pourtant pas loin de 50 kg. Loco fut projeté contre un arbre, et l'intrus sauta à sa suite, le mordant au cou, et l'achevant. Pendant que le sang de Loco se répandait par terre, l'intrus bondit avec une certaine grâce par dessus la clôture des Kenneth, et s'éloigna en courant. ---- (Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du sang sur mes mains? C'est ma blessure qui s'est rouverte? Non, elle a l'air bien cicatrisée, le chirurgien disait même qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne se remettre aussi bien. Mes règles, je les ai eues la semaine dernière. ) (Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis à poil? Bordel, mon pyjama!) Le pyjama avec l'image des Tauren Chiftains gisait lamentablement par terre, réduit en lambeaux. Gillian passa devant le miroir. L'image du gros berger allemand déchiqueté, mourant dans une flaque de sang, apparut dès le premier coup d’œil à son visage. Elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, ça arrive. (Pourquoi j'ai du sang pleines les mains? Et j'ai du me mordre la langue en plus... Il est déjà QUOI? 8 heures?) Passage rapide dans la salle de bains. Gillian se lava soigneusement, tout en gardant l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Elle s'habilla (Je devrais vraiment arrêter de dormir la fenêtre ouverte, je risque d'attraper une saloperie) et sortit dans la rue. Elle était en retard au travail, et Mike n'allait pas être content. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin I must confess I feel like a monster Deux rues plus loin, une petite foule s'était assemblée devant une maison. Gillian ne voulait initialement pas s'arrêter, mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup de choix car la route était bloquée par deux voitures de police, et au moins 20 voitures de petits curieux. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtue uniquement de robe de chambre, de pantoufles, et d'un manteau trop grand pour elle, qui observait la scène. "Oh, c'est juste le chien des Kenneth. Vous savez, celui qui cherchait toujours des noises?" "Il ne m'a jamais cherché de noises à moi." "Voilà, exactement,". (Bravo, écoute surtout pas ce que je dis.) "Quelque chose l'a tué. Et ce n'est pas beau à voir, mademoiselle. Il avait du énerver un chien qui avait la rage, quelque chose comme ça." "Ah...merci..." (Je fais des rêves prémonitoires, maintenant?) En voulant continuer sa route, Gillian n'eut d'autre choix que de s'approcher de la clôture blanche des Kenneth. Une flaque de sang par terre. Un chien au milieu. De nouveau ce goût dans la bouche. Et elle le trouvait bon. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster ---- Jeremy Stutter marchait dans la rue. Il était pas loin de minuit, et il rentrait d'une fête. Il avait bu, mais pas assez pour ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Par contre, assez pour être persuadé que le parc avec quasiment tous les lampadaires hors service était un magnifique raccourci qu'il s'était donc empressé de prendre. Il sifflait la chanson qui lui était restée dans la tête. Etait-ce une de Pink? Non. Christina Aguilera? "OUF" Il tomba en avant, quelque chose de massif l'ayant percuté au creux des reins. Jeremy tenta de se mettre debout, puis, au bout de 3 secondes environ, jugea qu'il était aussi très bien par terre. Un loup plus noir que la nuit sans étoiles, et aussi massif qu'un poney le regardait. Sa gueule était ouverte, et la salive commençait à couler le long de sa langue pendante. Soudainement, Jeremy eut froid dans le dos. On lui avait toujours dit que dans ses derniers instants, on revisitait tous les moments marquants de sa vie. Donc soit il n'en avait jamais vécu, soit les gens ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient. Aucun flashback, juste cette peur panique. Jeremy ramassa une pierre qui traînait par terre, et l'envoya dans la direction du loup qui ne daigna même pas esquiver proprement, mais juste inclina la tête sur le côté. Et puis il sauta et atterrit sur le ventre de Jeremy. Qui bientôt ne fut presque plus capable de respirer à cause du poids de la bête. Son portable vibra. I've paid my dues Time after time I've done my sentence But commited no crime Le loup hésita. Jeremy n'osait pas bouger. Le loup semblait...perplexe? Un loup peut-il être perplexe? Quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, le loup bondit par dessus la tête du jeune homme qui, lui, était définitivement perplexe. ---- Gillian était assise en tailleur sur le tapis dans son salon. Il était tard, elle avait verrouillé la porte et toutes les fenêtres. Les stores étaient baissés afin de ne laisser pénétrer qu'un trait très très fin de lumière. Expiration. Poumons complètement vidés. Puis inspiration. Bloquer le ventre. Expiration. Vérification des enceintes disposées dans la pièce, et de l'ordre des morceaux sur la clé USB. Quatre transformations à accomplir. Et revenir à soi entre chaque forme. Pour ne pas oublier. Life is a waterfall We're one in the river And one again after the fall Ses bras n'avaient pas de fourrure ni de griffes. Sa pilosité était un peu plus importante, mais ce fut tout. Elle fit la tentative de prononcer quelques paroles simples, et elle fut couronnée de succès. Elle se sentait plus forte que toute à l'heure, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une ombre de ce qu'elle pouvait véritablement être. Elle savait que si elle se mettait debout, elle serait plus grande. Elle savait qu'elle bougeait désormais comme un prédateur qui tente de se dissimuler au milieu des proies. Mais si un autre prédateur arrivait, elle serait vite vaincue. Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Il était facile de revenir à elle. Elle n'appréciait pas cette forme, mais elle devait apprendre à la maîtriser. Au suivant. End of passion play, crumbling away I'm your source of self-destruction A présent, elle était une louve qui devait mesurer pas loin de 1m50 au garrot. Sa fourrure était noire, parsemée ici et là de quelques poils clairs. Elle était tendue, et cette tension lui paraissait d'abord agréable, mais très vite, devint gênante. Elle était confinée ici. Elle voulait sortir, aller au grand air, et chasser...De préférence des proies qui combattraient. Open your eyes Look up to skies and see Le retour fut un peu moins facile cette fois-ci. Adopter cette forme n'était au final pas très compliqué, mais elle commençait vite à se sentir opprimée, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : quitter le bâtiment, quitter la ville. The wolves, my love will come Taking us home where dust once was a man Une autre louve prit la place de Gillian. Celle-ci ressemblait en tout point à une louve ordinaire, et la seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec la bête gargantuesque de tout à l'heure était sa fourrure. Ses sens étaient plus affûtés. D'après les odeurs, elle savait qu'elle était en ville, ce qui n'était pas son environnement naturel, mais elle se débrouillerait. Elle serait discrète, se montrerait prudente autour des humains. Elle sentait l'odeur de la viande qu'on était en train de cuisiner quelque part dans le coin. Little high, little low Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me Gillian prit une profonde inspiration. La récompense, elle la laissait toujours pour la fin. La forme la plus puissante, la plus facile à adopter. Mais il fallait néanmoins qu'elle la maîtrise complètement, surtout qu'elle ne se transforme que quand la situation le nécessitait vraiment. On a cold winter morning (je peux pas encore, pas encore), in the time before the light A la place de Gillian se dressait une bête mi-humaine mi-lupine, faite entièrement de muscles recouverts par la fourrure noire. Elle sourit, et ses canines donnèrent l'impression de se prolonger davantage. Elle était prête. Elle posa un genou à terre et écouta les bruits aux alentours. Tout le monde dormait. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était là. Parfait. Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life has just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Gillian s'écroula d'épuisement, et reprit sa forme humaine. Elle avait encore du mal avec cette dernière forme, sa préférée. En même temps, qui pourrait lui jeter la pierre? Ressentir une telle puissance, savoir que quasiment rien ne pouvait la blesser. (Stop, Gill. Juste...stop. Tu dois maîtriser toutes les formes, oui, même la dernière, même si à l'heure actuelle, t'as plutôt envie de te faire maîtriser par elle.) Elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, et se coucha, sans prendre la peine d'éteindre son lecteur MP3 branché aux enceintes. Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? ---- "Allô?" "Mademoiselle Gillian Ashworth?" "Mhm, c'est moi." "Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais je vous ai rendu visite quand vous étiez hospitalisée à Northwest Memorial." "A vrai dire, j'ai vu tout un tas de gens, là-bas, et je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à vous reconnaître juste à la voix." "Ce n'est pas très grave... D'ailleurs, vos goûts en matière de musique semblent variés. Queen, System of a Down, Nightwish.. Pardon, je m'égare. Je me permets de vous déranger concernant l'article que je m'apprête à publier concernant votre accident. Est-ce que cela vous dirait de me rejoindre dans le Star Lounge? On pourrait en discuter plus en détail." "Je serai là. A quelle heure?" "Oh, après le travail, disons vers 18h30?" ---- I walk alone With my head held high Never felt that I belonged "Donc, vois dites que les loups qui m'ont mordue sont en fait les loups-garous? Et que du coup, j'en suis une, moi aussi? Et que là, vous m'emmenez voir quelqu'un qui pourra mieux m'expliquer comment gérer tout ça?" "Oui, oui, et oui. Mention excellent. Maintenant, suivez-moi" Gillian suivait celui qui lui avait été présenté sous le nom de Pan par la journaliste au bras manquant, et qui venait de lui parler de l'organisation connue sous le nom de Hammer, et de ses buts. Et elle venait d'accepter d'en faire partie pourvu qu'on lui dise comment maîtriser ses états d'âme...ou de poil. "Sovereign?" (Parfait, allons rencontrer un Moissonneur. Tout est en ordre, laissez les Spectres faire leur travail.) "Oui?" "Voici la nouvelle recrue. Louve-garou, acquisition relativement récente des pouvoirs. Faites en sorte qu'elle soit présentable, si vous pouvez, s'il vous plaît. Même si la tâche est bien difficile, je l'admets." Gillian entra dans la pièce alors que Pan s'en repartait de pas de celui qui dirigeait tout ce petit monde. Et pour ce qu'elle en savait, c'était peut-être vrai. "Bonjour, je suis Sovereign. Et vous?", sourire sincère de la part de l'homme assis devant l'ordinateur. (J'ai tellement envie de répondre commandant Shepard. Raven Shepard, mon premier personnage. Allez, va pour le private joke.) "Raven." "Bienvenue chez Hammer, Raven! Et maintenant, si vous pouviez me montrer ce que vous savez déjà faire..." Chansons utilisées : Nosferatu , Nemo , Monster , We Are The Champions , Aerials , Bohemian Rhapsody , Master of Puppets , Seven Days to the Wolves , Through the Fire and the Flames , Last Man Standing